1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to heat transfer systems and more specifically it relates to a process for applying indicia onto an elastomeric component. The process for applying indicia onto an elastomeric component will transfer by heat a coating of metallic foil onto raised surfaces on the elastomeric component. The process for applying indicia onto an elastomeric component will also transfer by heat a design of colored metallic foil onto a surface of the elastomeric component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous heat transfer systems have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. numbered 5,364,688 to Mahn, Jr.; 5,380,391 to Mahn, Jr.; 5,437,755 to Lavorel et al. and 5,508,248 to Nagashima all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.